The present invention relates to a forehead support band for helmets, in particular work protective helmets or sports helmets.
It is also an object of the present invention a helmet, in particular work or sports protective helmet, provided with such forehead support band.
The object of the present invention belongs to the field of helmets, headpieces and/or similar safety protective headgears which can be used during the performing of dangerous and risky activities, such as those carried out in construction sites, mines, oil platforms, by fire-fighters, by first aid providers, by mountain climbers or those carried out in any field where it is necessary to protect the head of the users. The object of the present invention is also suitable to be applied in the field of sports helmets, such as for example those intended for cycling, riding, skiing and for any other sports activity requiring the use of helmets.
As known, work protective helmets generally comprise a structure having at least one convex outer surface and at least one concave inner surface adapted to receive in engagement a user's head.
The inner surface is usually provided with a polystyrene protective shell for absorbing bumps and with possible paddings intended to improve the fit of such helmets.
In order to ensure the stability of the helmets on the head of the users, suitable headbands are also provided, developing almost completely along the whole profile of the concavity of the helmets on which they are applied for wrapping, in the operating condition of the latter, almost completely the head of the users.
The fixing of the above said headbands to the respective helmets is made by fixing a plurality of appendages developing on the upper part of the same. Such appendages are fixed directly to the inner surface of the respective helmet, whereby the respective headband remains suspended at the lower edge of the same.
In detail, the headband has a front portion intended to rest against the forehead of the user's head and side portions intended to adhere to the parietal areas of the user's head.
The headband is provided with one or more paddings intended to soften the contact between the same and the user's head. The paddings, which completely wrap the front portion of the headband, are generally applied to the headband by means of numerous adhesive or Velcro® elements.
Although work protective helmets with padded headbands, such as those described above, are widely used and ensure a good fit, the Applicant has found that, however, they aren't exempt from some drawbacks and can be improved under different aspects, mainly in relation to aeration or transpiration at the front portion of the headbands when they are resting on the forehead of the users, as well as in relation to the ease and velocity in removing, applying or replacing the padding from the headband.
In particular, the Applicant has found that the adhesion of the whole headband on the head of the users prevents, especially in the front part of the head of the users, the aeration of the parts in contact with the band.
Furthermore, the removal and the application of the paddings on the headband is complicated, hard and long to perform, whereby the removal for washing the padding or for its replacing with another new or different one isn't usually carried out due to the difficulties encountered during such operations.